epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tkid115/Nightwing vs Daredevil. Epic Rap Battles of Comics Volume 1
Oooooooooo boy it's been a while. But I'm READY!!! We're back baby! And with a plan too. Prepare for consitent battles now! Today we have the return of the comic series. And it's a good one (hopefully idk you decide!) we have the defender of Hell's Kitchen, The Man Without Fear, Daredevil versus the hero of Bludhaven, the Boy Wonder, Nightwing to see which acrobatic club brawler is better. Nobody here suggested the battle. I just kept seeing it as a Death Battle idea and Nightwing is one of my favorite DC heroes and Daredevil is my favorite TV show of all time so I HAD to do it! But be sure to suggest more idea in the comments Now then....let's let this battle burn.... 'Cast:' George Watsky as Nightwing Nice Peter as Daredevil Beat - Till The End (Produced by Kyu Tracks) 'Story:' Dick Grayson sits in the Batcave, checking the Batcomputer for any potential escapees that he could take down. Suddenly, he gets a call from Oracle. "What's up?" "Hey, looks like Jason is back at it again. Reports say that sightings of a man in a red hood is severely injuring and even crippling thugs in Hell's Kitchen. Better get there now." "Alright," Dick says as he gets out of the chair. "I'm on my way." Nightwing perches on a roof facing an alleyway where the man in red was last seen entering. "Alright....where are you Jason?...." He drops down into the open alley and walks forward slowly, eyeing the walls and dark areas. Suddenly, he hears a noise behind him. He truns around and blocks a club headed straight for his face with one of his own. A man in a red costume with a mask in the shape of a devil with horns comes out of the shadows. "....I know who you are....and you're NOT Jason...." "Why are you following me?...." "Well....." 'Intro:' ''Epic Rap Battles of Comics!!!!!!! ''' '' VERSUS! '' '' BEGIN! '''Battle: 'Nightwing (0:10):' It's the protector of the night. Former Robin taking flight again. A skilled fighter trained by Batman, versus a blind man? Please. They can't be serious; pitting me against ya. It's like having a Karen Page going up against Elektra. I'll electrify-ya! All you have are two sticks and a rope! Two "D"s on your chest, bitch! They must stand for "Dick's dope!" Mr. Murdock meets Mr. Freeze because I'm sending chills down your spine! Yellow suits you for your piss-poor skills! 'Daredevil (0:30):' I'm sorry, what was that? For once, I wasn't listening. I may already be blind, but you are ANYTHING but crippling. Do not test me, boy. I'm on a whole different level and now you've met your parent's fate: both of you have seen the devil! As cocky as you are immature; but this is not a game. Battlin' me? You should know that that WORD'S my family name! Always complaining to Wayne? Hmph, ''grow up and stop bitchin' cause' if you can't take the heat, then get the Hell out of the Kitchen! 'Nightwing (0:51): Hearing you try to spit is even worse than your movie. I can SEE I made you mad. Whatcha gonna do, sue me? A detective. You use senses, I use wit. You don't have shit. The Night-wing is gonna fly! Raps hit you like a Bulls-eye! Hell, my foes are even tougher; they've taken on the Batman. A master assassin versus yours, what, a fat man who beat you down with no skill? Please. Go back to chasing Fisk. Cause' even for a "dare-devil", facing me's a huge risk! '''Daredevil (1:11): Think I'm scared of you, kid? I've got nothing to fear. You're the one who'd better acrobat his way out of here. I can sense you're exhausted. I'm barely even trying. When I kick bird-man's ass, I'll send this Grayson flying! The bars you spit are lamer than when you became an "agent". So when I make you bleed, you're gonna want a blood-haven My verses are more intense than my entire Netflix show, so this angsty Young Blood Teen Titan better GO! 'Nightwing (1:31):' You really mentioned THAT show? HA! Are you kidding me? How could you even watch those episodes with your disability?! 'Daredevil (1:35):' I can tell you're desperate, bring up disabilities again. How bout' I snap both your legs so you can match your girlfriend? 'Nightwing (1:41):' Ok, I know your vision's Foggy and that doesn't really bother, but what DOES is the fact that you basically killed your father. 'Daredevil (1:47):' Call me a one man Wrecking Crew cause' this guy's pride I'm damaging. Be it Red Hood or Robin, the red devil could kill the family! ''WHO WON?!!! WHO'S NEXT?!!! YOU DECIDE!!!! EPIC - (logo gets grappled up) - augh! - (gets hoisted up and off screen) RAPBATTLESOFCOMICS!!!!! ''' '' WHO WON?!!! Nightwing Daredevil As Nightwing and Daredevil continue their fight, a man in a crimson helmet can be seen watching through a sniper scope from a distant building. "Looks like Dick's got some company...I'll go see what's up-wait... who's that?" the man says as he spots a fellow sniper in black and white on the building across. '''Hints for next battle: ' ' Category:Blog posts